Possesion by Obsession
by pixxy
Summary: Draco:Veela What will happen when the lines between obsession and love begin to blur. Will she accept him or let him die?
1. preface

Running, she had to keep running. The air she sucked into her lungs in desperation felt like fire in her throat. How had this happened? The war was over, and yet here she was running through the forbidden forest for her life.

"Hermioooneee?" He called out her name. She nearly screamed in terror at how close he had gotten. She couldn't though, run she thought, just run. She wasn't afraid of facing him, far from it. She had fought all manner of death eaters and magical terrors worse than him. No What scared he was every time she heard his voice she wanted to turn and through herself in his arms.

She could no longer hear him and collapsed against a tree with nothing left. In a last minute attempt to save herself she cast a disillusionment charm. She watched as he broke the forest line. Her raised his head seeming to sniff the air and when he opened his eyes they were staring strait at her. His muscles seemed to ripple in the most primal manner as he walked, no, stalked, towards her. How could he see her?! It didn't matter, he could, and so she began to run again on wobbly legs that she knew would not carry her far.

Their was a flash of blonde hair as she felt and arm snake around her waist lifting her strait off the ground. She Looked up into steel blue eyes that seemed to penetrate her very soul. "_**Mine." **_He growled out. That was the last thing she heard as everything went black.


	2. First embrace

AN: Thank you to those that have reviewed so far! I did not expect this to do so well. I will continue writing and will update every time I get 7 reviews, simply because I don't want to publish something no ones interested in. Please PM me if you find any grammatical/spelling errors or if you have ideas for what you would or would not like to see as the story unfolds. I will attempt to satisfy your request but cannot make any promises. Well now that I've rambled for a good long while on with the story! :D

Hermione woke fighting the heavy hands of slumber to try and remember where she was. The bed was not her own, in fact it was much larger and covered in silk deep green sheets. Then it came back to her and she sat strait up so fast her head spun for a moment as she remembered bits of her terrifying run last night.

*Flash back*

_Being head girl was an honor that Hermione had pined for since her very first year at Hogwarts. Things were not going well though. Draco being head boy made things a little complicated not to mention he seemed to be stalking her. Every time she looked up he would be staring at her with such intensity that she found it hard to turn away._

_Three weeks into the school year she had been patrolling the halls when she got the sense of being followed. Her adrenalin spiked as her reflexes recognized the situation as one similar to the war. The war had left her scarred but stronger, so now she felt no fear, only apprehension._

_"Hello Granger." She gasped spinning around to come face to face with none other than her alleged stalker Malfoy. Pointing her wand at his chest she straitened her back trying to seem confident._

_"What do you want Malfoy?"_

_"You haven't figured it out yet?" He seemed to laugh at this as he leaned against the wall. "I would have thought the brightest witch of our age would have caught on by now." he seemed to pout as he said this._

_"What are you playing at Malfoy? I haven't noticed what? That you changed your appearance over the summer? Or possibly that you've been stalking me? Cause I assure you I noticed that." Suddenly he had closed the distance I had put between effectively pinning me to the wall while grasping the wrist of my wand hand. He leaned down then sniffing the side of my neck while pulling me closer with an arm around my waist._

_"Delicious." I barely caught the word when suddenly it hit me. The growth he seemed to have under gone from gaining three inches to seeming to have defined every muscle, the way he stared at her as if she was his, how his senses had become phenomenal allowing him to hear her approach long before he ever saw her. Draco was a veela and she was his intended._

_"NO!" He wasn't expecting it so she was able to wrench herself from his grasp fleeing down the corridor as fast as she could._

_"HERMIONE! You cant escape me!" She put forth a new burst of speed but it didn't seem to matter. No matter how many secret passages she took, or how many stairs she went up and down, he seemed to be right behind her. She ran out into the night hoping the forbidden forest would offer some sort of protection. Of course it hadn't._

*End Flash Back*

The shower in the bathroom shut off alerting her to another person she had to been aware of. She looked down at herself noticing she wore a sheer silk black nightgown that hardly covered anything. She began to get her bearings and leapt off the bed looking for a way out. The door was locked and the windows sealed. The door to the bathroom began to open and she rushed back to the bedside table where her clothes wear her cloak was folded looking for her wand.

"Loose something?" Her head snapped up to see Malfoy leaned against the door jam in nothing but a towel, his platinum locks hanging in his eyes.

"Were is my wand Malfoy!? Were am I?" she practically screamed at him pissed at being kidnapped.

"You don't need your wand right now, and you are at my manor." he said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world and walked over to the closet pulling on a pair of tight black dress pants. She averted her eyes but refused to put her back to him.

"I need my wand Malfoy! You cant just go around kidnapping people!" she was finding it hard to concentrate as he had yet to put on a shirt and his muscles rippled every time he moved enticing her to touch. No! this was Malfoy for gods sakes! She was not attracted to him and she certainly needed to find a way to convince his veela side that she meant nothing to him.

'I can do whatever I want or have you still not figured it out?" he smirked at this walking, no stalking, towards her backing her into the comer of the room. His hands raised to either side of her head, but she ducked out moving to the edge of the bed trying to put distance between them.

"Your veela." She smiled at this and began walking towards her again. "Your veela thinks its found its mate, but your wrong." she continued to walk backwards. "We hate each other. We've never even been acquaintances, only ever enemies. You have to have made a mistake." She was now backed against another wall will no were to go.

"That's were your wrong Hermione. Veela's don't make mistakes when it comes to mates, and you love are mine." He growled out the last word griping her hips as he pressed he against the wall. Wait did he say LOVE?! Love was a two way street and she certainly did not love Draco Malfoy! She came to the conclusion that he was obsessed with her for some unknown reason and his veela side had mistook that for his mate. Right then though she lost all coherent thought as his lips came crashing down on hers.

Before she knew what was happening she was kissing him back. His hands were everywhere and felt like wild fire on her skin. She gasped when he grabbed her breast giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth dominating her in everyway taking her breath away.

"OHH Draco!" His hand was now palming her heated sex through her underwear slowly moving back and forth torturing her with the friction she desperately needed. He growled upon hearing her call out his name and began making his way down her throat sucking at her pulse point.

"Wait, stop!" She pushed him away trying to regain her senses. He froze and finally after a few moments backed away.

"I will not force you, but you should know I am not a patient man. You will give yourself to me. You are my mate, and in time you will come to realize that or we shall both perish." He turned an left slamming the door locking it behind him. Hermione slid down the wall as tears began to fall. Her mind screamed escape while her heart yearned for him to return. She had no problem overriding her heart with logic, but her traitorous body was still alive with his touch and as she went to lay on the bed she begged what ever gods were listening that this was all a dream.

AN: So there it is! A little bit of sexy goodness. Review and let me know what you think. I will try to make the upcoming chapters longer but I cant promise anything. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible, remember a chapter for every 7 reviews so that I know you guys are still interested.


	3. secret letters

AN: Thank you everyone! As promised I've received at least 7 more reviews and this is the next chapter. Ok first to start off don't worry Girlxwithxthexworldxofxchances I will finish this fic cause I agree with you to many veela fics are never finished. Also I promise you jaceni that I wont go increasing the amount of reviews I want for the next chapter that's just cruel. Plus I don't think this story is good enough to do that lol *tear*. Once again thank you to everyone for there constructive reviews, it keeps me righting along with the humorous ones. (helikesitheymikey). On with the show!

Hermione woke to sunlight shining through the balcony window. She began to move only to have someone tighten their arm around her waist. It came flooding back then. She was supposedly Draco Malfoys mate and was being held captive in Malfoy manor.

"Good morning love." she gasped as he began to kiss down the side of her neck. "I'm sorry we fought yesterday."

"Sorry we fought? How about you apologize for kidnapping me and holding me captive against my will!" By now she was standing by the bed glaring down at him.

"This is all for your own good. I can give you everything, love, protection, status. I only want your happiness." He stood reaching out to her wanting only to feel her against him again.

"If you want me to be happy then let me go!" she hated how desperate she sounded but at this point that's exactly what she was.

"I can't." He said pulling her to his chest wrapping his arms around her. "I need you, please, for both our sanity's just give into the feelings I know you have."

"The only thing I feel for you is hate." She practically hissed wrenching herself from his arms. "And as far as BOTH of our sanity's, I'll be fine. You can't mark me unless I'm willing, and after your next birthday I'm free and clear to go"

"So you would rather let me die then even consider giving me a chance?" she couldn't look into his eyes. He seemed so crestfallen and hopeless. Could she really let him die? The thought of it terrified her.

'I don't want you to die, but what did you expect? That you would Wisk me off and all the hatred and animosity of the last 6 years would be washed away by my sudden and unexplainable love for you?! Why had even chosen her. He had belittled and bereted her every year calling her a know it all mudblood.

"Look, I don't know what I expected ok. I cannot express how sorry I am for everything I every did to you. You are my world and I couldn't just stand there without you." His voice begin to rise as his temper flared. "Everyday I watched as potter and weasel got to talk to you, touch you, make you smile. It should be me! You are MINE and I'll be damned if I let any other male near you!" she was left speechless by his declaration. He then turned and stomped into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.

When she finally was able to function again she decided that she could do only one thing. Find a way out. Despite having tried it the day before she turned the handle on the door and surprisingly found it unlocked. Draco must have forgot to lock it again when he returned last night. She sprinted down the hall way finding the stairs quickly and rushing down them. The front door was no were in sight so she simply turned left. By the time she reached the other end of the house she had wasted ten minutes. The room ahead of her seemed to be a small aviary. If she could get herself out maybe she could at least get a message out. There was parchment and ink on a table and she grabbed it hurriedly righting a message to Harry and Ron.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I have been kidnapped by Draco Malfoy. I wont go into the specifics as I don't have time, but please hurry! I'm being held at Malfoy manor and fear I am running out of time._

_-Hermione_

Tying it to the nearest owls leg she watched it fly out a window about 50 feet off the ground. Not wanting to get caught sending a message she tuned and went in search of the front door again. About five minutes later she opened the door to what seemed to be a small dining area, backing out and closing the door she turned to find a very angry Draco staring down at her.

"What do you think your doing?" The sheer power he exuded made her want to bow her head and cower at being caught but she caught herself before showing such weakness.

"I was trying to find a wait out of this hell hole!"

"Well you'll never find it, I've put a charm on the entire manor so any exits will only be shown to me. You will just be ran in circles." He smirked knowing she had only been wasting my energy. Maybe that was why he had left the door unlocked.

"Why Malfoy, why?! Can't you see that I don't want to be here?"

"we've already been over this." He said calmly. "Now if you want breakfast we can either eat her in the dining room or back upstairs in our room."

"I'm not hungry." Once again her body betrayed her as her stomach growled loudly.

"I think your stomach would beg to differ." He said as he ushered her into the small dining room and snapping his fingers. Three small house elves immediately appeared with fresh fruit, orange juice, and toast. They did not speak as they ate and although she wanted to defy him she saw no sense in starving herself and ate heartily. It unnerved her that he seemed to watch her every move. Whenever she looked up he would be staring into her eyes, watching, almost… waiting. Once they were finished she fallowed him back up to the bedroom not knowing what else she could do.

"This is my private library." He said opening a secret panel in the wall reveling a large room with mountains upon mountains of books. Hermione gasped walking in to the library forgetting exactly were she was, but it soon came back to her as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist whispering in her ear. "Do you like it?" He watched her hoping only to please her.

She said nothing though and only stiffened in his arms. She would have walked away from him but after earlier she was loath to upset him again. He turned her in his arms and tilted her head up for a kiss. His lips met stone ones but after a few minutes he had coaxed her into responding. He was in heaven. Her lips were soft and molded to his perfectly. He pulled her closer and licked the bottom of her lip begging for entry.

"No." She pulled away tuning from him. She couldn't believe she had let him kiss her again. She couldn't she the hurt on his face when she rejected him and his voice was stony belaying no emotion as he told her she had free rain of the library for as long as she wished. She quickly entered going over to the shelves and quickly choosing a book before sitting down in one of the large black leather chairs.

Draco spent the rest of the day in his study dealing with finances from his fathers leftover businesses only stopping to tell the hose elves to take Hermione some lunch and later dinner. It killed him to be apart from her but he wanted only her happiness and if she truly did not wish to be with him by the end of the next month then he would gladly die freeing her of his obsession. What truly upset him though was that he could tell she felt for him the way her body responded to him and the look in her eyes when he mentioned his death. Why would she not simply accept their bond? At midnight he finally returned to his room to find that Hermione had fallen asleep in the chair in the library. He smiled at this and simply lifted her bridal style and laid her in the bed. After changing he got into the bed and put out the candle. His heart soared though as Hermione turned in her sleep cuddling up to his side and laying her head and one hand on his chest. For tonight he would sleep peacefully with his love in his arms believing that perhaps tomorrow would be better. Little did he know that as his eyes drifted close Harry was opening Hermione's letter.

AN: ok so I know there was no lemon but I'm a little iffy on my skills at righting those anyway I plan on having one in either the next chapter or the one after. The next chapter will also begin with Harry and Ron's point of views as they read the letter. Once again any ideas or suggestions are welcome I will do my best to accommodate and will update again once I have gotten 7 more reviews. Lots of love! Thank you all.


	4. change

AN: im so sorry! my laptop got a virus and i couldnt get on the internet. My updates wont be as frequent but ill try and get them up as fast as i can when i get the chance. thank you to everyone who reveiwed i feel so loved! lol.

Harry paced back and forth it his shred bedroom thinking about Hermione and the letter he had received. Him and Ron had skiped their first lesson to try and come up with a rescue plan.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ron at this point had ripped his pillow to shreds.

"Calm down! Your not helping any." Ron seemed to calm trying to emulate Harrys cool extior. "Were not going to be able to get her own our own. We need to talk to McGonigall." Harry stated racking his brain for ideas.

"Talk to me about what Mr. Potter?" Proffesor mcGonigall stood in the door way with one eyebrow arched looking sternly at the two boys.

"It's Hermione Proffesor! Malfoy has kidnapped her!" Ron shouted out.

"What? I was under the impression that Miss Granger had the flew and would be bedridden for awile." It seemed as if Draco had thought of everything.

"It's true Proffesor, look, here's a letter from her." Harry handed over the letter. She quickly read over it her brow lifting in surprise.

"When did you receive this?"

"This morning at breackfast." Harry responded.

"That would explain why you to ran from the great hall in such a hurry." She read over the letter again thinking. "Malfoy manor has almost as many spells and safe guards as Hogwarts itself."

"Dose that mean theirs no way to get her back?" Harry asked.

Before she could respond Ron shouted, "I'll tear down that place brick by bloody brick if i have to!"

"Stand down Mr. Weasly, rash actions wont help any." She thought for a moment. "Dumbledor was working on a way to get around closed floo channels during the war. I'll look for it, its the only way i can think of to retrieve Ms. Granger. In the mean time i want you two to resume classes and I will let you know when i have found something."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing ron yelled." But backed down when she gave him a glare that would make grown men faint. He stepped back mumbleing and apology.

It had been two days since she had sent the letter and Hermione was begining to wonder if they had gotten it. She had spent the last two days mainly in the library were Draco would mainly leave her be exept for meal times when he would bring her food and berate her with question after question seeming to want to know everything there was to know about her.

She woke that morning to a arm wrapped firmly around her waist once again. She fell asleep in the library but woke up every morning in this position.

"Good morning." Draco said from behinf her. "Did you sleep well?" She sat up pulling out of his grasp.

"Well enough." She stiffened as he placed a chaste kiss on her temple. He had been leaving little touches like that the last two days and she let it be as it was preferable to the burning touches that clouded her common sense.

"I'm going to take a shower." She turned and almost missed the sad sigh as she closed the bathroom door. It sent a pang strait to her heart but ignored it reminding herself exactly were she was. As She stepped into the shower Hermione began listing off the things she had learned about veela's from what she read in the library.

1. The Veela gene became dominate at 17.

2. They had one year to clame their mate or they would die of heartacke.

claming had to be consensual as a veela could never willingly harm their mate.

4. If a veela's mate dies they do to.

5. A Veela will protect their mate with all they have and are extremely possesive, the mate to a veela will be cherished and loved so long as the veels lives.

The last part didnt sound to bad too hermione but she still couldnt get past the controling possesiveness. She didnt like being forced into this. And she had a hard time just forgetting the last 6 years of their schooling together.

As she wraped a robe arounder her ahe heard a crash from down stairs. "Expaliarmas!" That was Harrys vaoice! She sprinted out of the room and down the stairs into the sitting room. Harry and Ron stood by the fire place wands raised and Draco who was crouched and growling. His veela side had compleatly taken over, his eyes were feral slits and his teeth were elongated almost forming fangs. At seeing her he moved to put himself inbetween her and the two boys.

"Get away from her!" Ron tackled Draco only to be thrown against the wall knocked unconscience.

"No! stop!" Hermione fout the urge to let Draco rip the two intruders to peices and instead ran forward to help Ron. She was stoped by draco's arm wraping around her waist and bringing her back behind him

"Let her go Malfoy!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at Draco's chest.

"MINE." He growled out. God what had she been thinking sending them that letter. At this rate one of them would end up being seriusly injured or even killed. All because of her inability to acept her fate. She couldn't let that happen. Ron had already gotten hurt.

"Yes Draco, yours."She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Both Draco and Harry stopped then looking at her in awe and confusion. "Go Harry, get Ron out of here. I'll write you in a few days."

"But Hermione?" He was cut off by her.

"GO!" She yelled. Harry gave her one last sad look before lifting Ron onto his shouder and flooing them back to Hogwarts. Draco then turned around wrapping his arms around her buring his head in the crook of her neck inhailing her sent as if to reasure him self.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm ok." She stayed like that comforting him. How could she have been so foolish as to put her friends in danger? She may not like her situation but she dindt want anyone to get hurt. She shudered to think what might of happened if she had not stepped in. Stragly enough it huts just as much if not more to think about Draco being hurt as aposed to Harry or Ron. She leaned int him weary thinking of how quikly things had changed. Because yes things had in deed changed and she wondered if she could handle all that those changes intailed.

AN: Ok so I Know my chapters arn't very long but im trying. I thought about putting the mating in this chapter but decided to leave it were it was i will be holding a poll to see were you guys want this to go next. I originally had this story pegged for two more chapters but i was thinking i might extend it a bit with Hermione coming to terms with being a mate. Either way just let me know. As always you can pm me with any ideas and don't forget to reveiw it helps me know what you guys do and don't like. lots of love! please reveiw and then vote for what comes next!


	5. first time

An: I profusely apologize for the wait my dear readers. I no longer have access to the Internet on a regular bases to update my story but that should be fixed by the end of the summer if not sooner. Until then i will update whenever i get the chance. By the way I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested please pm me.

They stood there for what seemed like hours before Draco lifted Hermione into his arms bridal style and took off up the stairs. As Draco kicked the bedroom door shut behind him Hermione realized just what she implied when she told him she was his.

"Draco, put me down." She began to struggle out of his grasp only to have him sit down on the bed with an even tighter grip.

"No, please don't go back to rejecting me." She couldn't see his face as it was buried in the crook of her neck still, but his voice sounder broken and desperate.

"I'm not rejecting you Draco." He relaxed his hold and looked up at her hope shining in his eyes. "But, I'm still not quite ready to mate with you." He looked away outside the windows seeming to process what she had said. turning back to her Draco looked at her with the old spark of mischief and that trademark Malfoy smirk. She regarded him warily before letting out a surprised yelp as he rolled to the center of the bed pulling her under him. "What are you doing?" She huffed up at him.

"You said no mating, so we wont mate. That dosnt mean i cant be intimate with you. I just cant bite you." At the end of this declaration he leaned down pressing his lips to hers with such desperation you would think he thought it was their last moments. In truth Draco had become so starved of her touch that it took everything he had not to rip off her cloths and sink into her. His lips moved down the column of her neck nipping and sucking. His hands traveled up and down her sides and the weak protest on her lips died as he gripped her breast with his right hand.

"Mhh, Draco." Hermione felt as if his hands were everywere and soon she found herself lifting her arms to acomidate him as he pulled off her shirt. Leaning her up Draco unclapsed her bra and threw it to the floor with her disregarded shirt.

"Beautiful." He breathed out looking down at her as if she were a goddess. Hermione looked up at him with lidded eyes and deciding that he had to many cloths on began pulling at the hem of his shirt.

Delighted that she was participating Draco eagerly lifted his arms so she could pull the offending garment off. Years off quidich had done draco good. He was not overly bulky but did have defined muscle and broad shoulders. He sighed in content as her hands drifted over hischest down to the six pack and over his hims. He allowed this exploration reveling in his mates touch. He flexed as her hands came over his byceps smirking at her wide eyed reaction. Becoming a Veel a did absolutely nothing for Draco's vanity, Vela's worryed endlessly about atracting their mate. With her wide eyes and soft gasp the Veela in him preened basking in the praise of his mate.

"I... I've never..." Hermione trailed off looking down at the mattress not willing to meet his questioning look. About to ask what she meant Draco caught sight of her blush and realized what she meant. With a smile on his face he pinned her back to the bed showering her in kisses.

"Do not worry, you have no idea how much it pleases me that you come to me innocent." He then took a nipple in his mouth sucking gently before moving to the twin and giving it the same treatment.

"But what if I cant please you?" Draco scoffed at this, his only response being little kisses across her abdomen. "If I had been with another man..."

"No!" He interrupted her growling. "do not every speak of another man touching you. You are my mate." He softened at her scared look. "It gives me immense pleasure to know that I will be the only man to have touched you, and Iwill spend the rest of my days making sure that you want for no other mans touch." She gave a small smile seeing the sincerity in his eyes. She never thought she would use sincere and Draco Malfoy in the same sentence, But here she was lieing under his gaze feeling every bit the goddess he worshiped her as.

"Let me love you." At her little nod he bagan to pull her jeans from her body reveiling her milky thighs. He kissed his way back up her legs leaving no inch untouched.

Hermione was in heaven. His touch despite how light and reverent sent shock waves of heat through her body. She had had an unsatisfying tryst with Ron after the war and had not had a relationship since not wanting to re-experience the sloppy selfish kisses. All thought fled her mind though as Draco dipped his finngers under the waist band of her modest under ware.

"Draco..." Hermione barely whispered it as he pulled her under ware down. She closed her eyes basking in the feel of his hands, but gave out a startled yelp as he licked her most privet part. Draco Smiled up at her before moving to tong her clit. She gave a drawn out moan as he slid his middle finger inside of her. "Oh God! I... ohhh."

"Let go Hermione, Just let go. let me give you pleasure." He then addedone and then two fingers stretching her out. With one last lick to her clit Hermiones eyes shot open and her back arched as she came. Removing himself from the bed Draco remover the last of his cloths.

Hermione opened her eyes finally calming down and watched as Draco got back on the bed only to have her bliss be replaced by fear. To put it bluntly, he was HUGE. Seeing the look in her eyes he layed down in between her legs and began kissing her again.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He wispered to her.

"W-wiill it fit?" she asked shyly.

With a chuckle he nodded his head and went back to kissing her to distract her.

Just as Hermione got lost in his kisses again he sank into her ripping past her barrier in one smooth thrust. A tear escaped her tightly shut eyes causing Draco a wave of guilt. He wiped away the tear and nuzzled her neck staying absolutely still despite the urge to move.

After a few moments she said, "Ok, I'm ok." He looked at her and she gave him a small smile nodding her head. Moving as slow as possible he pulled out halfway before slowly thrusting back in. They moaned in unison at the feeling of oneness. This continued for a few minutes with draco slowly pulling out more each time.

"Uhh.. Draco, please." She wimpered. He stoped afraid that he had hurt her.

"What is it love?"

"Faster." That one simple world put a giant smile on his face and he began to move again now pulling out almost all the way before swiftly thrusting back in.

"Yes! So tight, and wet... fuck." Draco could barely contain himself and with her whispered command of harder he leaned up pulling her legs to rest over his arms and grabbed hold of her hips and thrust back in.

"Ahhh!" Hermiones head was thrown back as he drilled into her driving her higher and higher before she finally screamed out his name falling of the edge. He came not moments after her not able to hold onto it with her sheath milking him. He fought the urge to mark her and finally claim her as his mate but won before collapsing next to her and pulling her to spoon his front. Neither being able to form a coherent thought fell immediately into a deep sleep.

An: so this is my first lemon and i would love to know what you guys think. Im really busy latly but I havn't give up on this so remember to reveiw and let me know what you think and what you want to happen next. Lots of love and thank you to all who read this. :D


End file.
